In many heating processes such as food preparation and cooking, the temperature of the item or material being heated is of critical importance in obtaining a suitable or desired result. In cooking, for example, the temperature of the food plays a role, often determinative, in the degree to which the food is cooked. The temperature itself may be indicative as to degree to which the food is cooked. The degree to which the food is cooked is not only relevant to the taste of the food, as may be desired by the person consuming food, but also highly relevant to the safety of the food. To this end, for example, the U.S. Department of Agriculture (USDA) has issued guidelines establishing food temperatures at which it considers the food, e.g., beef, poultry, pork, etc. to be adequately cooked to sufficiently destroy microbial or other biological contaminants in the food so as to be generally safe to eat. In addition, the temperatures necessary to provide a desired degree of cooking or taste (e.g., rare, medium, well-done) are generally known.
For this purpose, food thermometers may be used to measure the temperature of the food. A drawback of standard food thermometers is that one is required to be physically present at the location the food is being cooked in order to view the temperature of the food displayed by the thermometer. This inconveniently prevents the user from attending to other activities and/or requires the user to return to the cooking location to monitor the progress of the cooking. If the user does not return in time, the food may be overcooked.
Devices that remotely monitor the temperature of the food being cooked are known. However, known devices have several drawbacks. First, such devices require specialized equipment including a first unit located at the location the food is being cooked, and a second unit located remotely from the food cooking location. The use of two specialized units incurs increased costs. Further, known devices have limited flexibility in use and limited programmability.